High expectations are placed on a Home Energy Management System (HEMS) that networks and automatically controls energy consuming appliances in a home, such as home appliances and water heaters. Moreover, as studies for home appliance traceability, daily life watching services, and the like have started, a home network including white goods is expected to come into widespread use. However, it is extremely difficult to perform initial setting of a network on white goods having no display device and input device. This difficulty in performing setting necessary for various services hampers the widespread use of the home network.
Meanwhile, proximity wireless communication is widely employed in devices such as mobile phones, and technological development for facilitating mail address forwarding and the like is underway.
PTL 1 discloses a method of facilitating input for setting access to a content server, through the use of the proximity wireless communication technology. The method disclosed in PTL 1 is a method (system) that saves the user from having to input a URL of a content server to be accessed by a mobile phone, by transferring a unique number of a terminal and a URL of a redirect server to the mobile phone by proximity wireless communication.
PTL 2 discloses a method whereby information of a cargo is received from a proximity wireless device attached to the cargo and at the same time geographical position information is received from Global Positioning System (GPS), to automatically communicate the geographical position information of the cargo to a server. This method (system) saves the user from having to input these information.